A Hidden Truth
by Rocky and Bobo
Summary: Jenna Moore and her cousin are transferring to Hogwarts after a year spent with their parents in Africa. They become friends with the Marauders and Jenna takes an interest in the boy everyone seems to hate...
1. The Train Ride

Disclaimer: I (currently) do not own any of the characters except for Bridget and Jenna

Chapter One

September first, the first day of school, was also my birthday. So it was obvious to me that Bridget and I would be celebrating, I was twelve and it was going to be my first time at Hogwarts. The Hogwarts Express was churning and we were well under towards our new home. Bee and I had a compartment to ourselves and a lovely woman with a cart full of sweets had sold us enough goodies to last us at least a week, normally.

We were just about to set down to our feast when the compartment door slid open and a rather short and pudgy boy with mousey hair, stuck his head in. "M-may I sit with you?" he asked, stuttering slightly. I glanced at Bee, she made a face at me that clearly said "No he may not!" But it was my birthday, and I felt sorry for the poor stuttering boy.

I patted the seat next to me and with a sigh the boy sat down. "Th-thanks. My name's Peter. Peter Pettigrew."

"I'm Jenna Moore." I elbowed Bridget in the ribs.

"Bridget Brown." She mumbled.

Peter looked surprised. "You're not sisters?" He asked cautiously.

It is true that Bridget and I look like sisters, we're built the same way, (although Bridget is several inches taller) we have the same green eyes and our hair is very nearly the same brown (Bridget's being a tad lighter than mine)

"We're cousins," I said, "Our mothers are twins."

"O-oh." Stuttered Peter sadly. Bridget heaved a large sigh and then winced as I elbowed her again, she offered him a pasty. Peter took it, looking close to tears. He mumbled a 'thankyou' under his breath. We had settled down into silence and were eating our treats when the door slid open again.

Bridget promptly dropped her pasty, and gaped. The boy standing in front of us was, well, attractive (can twelve year olds be attractive?). "There you are Peter." He said, "You know Sirius didn't mean it, come back with me. Oh hello!" he looked at Bridget who was still gaping at him and stuck out a hand. "Remus Lupin, Gryffindor."

Bridget took the offered hand. "Bridget Brown, whatever you want me to be."

Remus laughed rather nervously, (Bridget can be rather straightforward) and then shook my hand as well. "Well, I'll just get Peter out of your hair. See you at the sorting!" He hauled Peter off the seat and they both left. Bridget turned her astonished eyes towards me.

"May I have him, Jenna?" she asked.

I laughed. "Perhaps for Christmas. If you're a good girl."

She nodded and we both giggled. I held up a pasty: "To Hogwarts!"

"To Remus Lupin." Bridget said seriously.

This time we laughed so hard we both fell out of our seats. Regaining control took us several minutes of wiping tears away and immidietly falling into relapses of giggles as Bridget and I are prone to doing. Finally I sputtered "What do you suppose Gryffindor is? Is it what subject he's studying?"

Bridget looked thoughful. "I think Mum mentioned it to me once, I think Gryffindor is… Like a certain group of students." She paused. "I dunno how to explain it really. I expect we'll find out once we've gotten there." She happily resumed eating her pumpkin pasty.

"I do hope we're not to behind everyone else." I pulled out my wand contemplated it. "What's your new wand again?" I asked.

Bridget proudly produced her new wand from under her robes. "Holly, fourteen inches, Phoenix feather." She waved it around, beaming. "You're not sorry you didn't get a new one are you?"

I tried to look astonished, "Of course not! I'm not the one fell on hers am I?"

Bridget frowned. "I didn't mean too, those rocks were very slippery."

"And Aunt Elsie told you not to!"

"Oh bother Mum! She didn't stop me did she? Cautioned me against it, but that was all I got."

"Hmm." I didn't, however, get much of a chance to reply for then the door slid open again and a tall boy with a smart looking badge told us to change into our school robes as we were quickly approaching Hogwarts.

After the door had slid shut, Bridget looked at me. "I'm nervous Jenjen." She said quietly.

I patted her shoulder sympathetically. "I'll be okay Bumblebee." It was uncommon for Bridget to be anything less than excited at the prospect of new people (including dozens of new guys) but it was even more unusual that she had called me by my childhood nickname. _She must be scared_ _out of her wits_! I thought. We adjusted each other's hair and clothes as the train lurched to a stop.

Bridget heaved a sigh and stood up as tall as she could. "It's show time." She said, and the old Bridget was back as fast as you could say Quidditch.


	2. Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter Two

We had just started out of the compartment, dragging our heavy trunks behind us, when a hand rested on my shoulder. I nearly jumped out of my skin. It was a boy who looked to be about sixteen or seventeen, he was very tall and had a kind, wide face. "Hullo!" he said. "Do you need any help?" He proceeded to help us lug our luggage off the train. Afterwards he stopped to catch his breath. "They'll be brought from here! I'm Head Boy, my names Frank Longbottom, you must be the new girls."

"I'm Jenna." I said. "This is Bridget." Bridget was looking around rather frantically.

"This can't be Hogwarts!" she sputtered.

"No, no. This is just the station, Hogwarts is over there a bit." Frank pointed off into the distance where the vague shape of a castle loomed. "Oh, I'm supposed to show you to the boats, you'll be going across the lake with the first years."

"First years?" asked Bridget scornfully.

Frank laughed, seeing Bridget's expression. He started walking, taking long strides and leaving Bridget and I to hurry after him. "They live to impress. It's a grand view from the lake. Ah! Hagrid!" A man who was a good three feet taller and twice as wide as Frank strode over.

"Hullo Frank! These th' new girls?" He asked.

I could feel my jaw drop at the mere mass of this man. He was huge, though he looked to be in his mid-twenties. Had there been some sort of accident with an engorgment potion? Frank, however, looked unsurprised at the sight of Hagrid. "These are them Hagrid. I've got to run now or I'll miss the coaches." Frank turned back to us. "Good luck girls! Hope to see you in Gryffindor!" And with a wink and a smile, Frank Longbottom disapeared into the gloom.

"Well ladies," said Hagrid, holding out an arm to each of us. "I've got the firs' years loaded and we're awaitin' for yeh."

Bridget took the offered arm, and after a moments hesitation, I took the other. Hogwarts was already a new and strange place.

The journey across the lake was a glorious one. It was misting slightly, but the sky was clear and it seemed you could see forever. Across the lake, I assumed, was Hogwarts. In the darkness it glowed like candle; light emmiting from every window. It took my breath a way and Bridget sighed in longing. We had seen the jungles of Africa and the dry cold plains of Siberia, but this was a different kind of beauty.

"Almos' there now." said Hagrid. "Home."

"Home," I repeated, contemplating the word.

Bridget looked at me with wide eyes. They sparkled in the starlight "Home." she murmured. I realized that it wasn't the starlight, it was her tears.

The Great Hall, was exactly what the name implied. Great. There were four tables set up, each adorned with bright colors. Bridget and I walked up the center, surrounded by the first years. She rose nearly a head above them while I was only a few inches taller. I'm sure we looked rather funny, two tall girls in a sea of eleven year olds. At the front of the room was another table, but this one was where the teachers sat. In front of this table was a wooden stool, on the stool sat a hat. After a moment it smiled and broke into song. For the second time that evening my mouth fell open.

I could only listen, dumbfounded, as it told us of the founding of Hogwarts and the four houses. _This is what Remus meant_ I thought. _We're going to be put in different houses depending on our traits. Ohh, let me be with Bee!_ Apparently having the same thought, Bridget seized my hand and proceeded to squeeze it until I couldn't feel my fingers.

A woman in long, pale robes started calling names. Oh, it would take so long to find out if Bridget and I were in the same house! Bridget was called third.

"Brown, Bridget!"

Bridget sat and put the the hat on her head. They must have been having some sort of conversation as Bridget giggled and nodded her head several times. After another moment, the house called out "Gryffindor!" Immidietly I crossed my fingers and began to wish. Bridget set the hat back on the stool and after a look back at me, trotted off to the Gryffindor table where she threw herself on the bench next to Remus, who had the decency to blush.

It seemed like ages before I heard the woman's harsh tones call out my voice.

"Moore, Jenna!"

I drug myself to the stool and tenderly placed the sorting hat on my head. "Hullo Jenna!" it buzzed in my ear. "Bridget told me you'd want to be with her."

"Yes please," I murmured back.

"Well, that's not a hard wish to grant. Look at all the adventures you've been on! What a brave young girl we have! Sharp mind too, are you sure you want to be with Bee?" I nodded vigously, though I was fairly certain it was joking. "Alright then. GRYFFINDOR!"

Bridget put her fingers in her mouth and whistled shrilly. I smiled and muttered a thank-you to the hat before setting it gently back on the stool. I plopped myself next to Bridget on the bench and found myself staring off at a table across the room. It was decorated in green and silver. There was a boy sitting there, he had his nose in a book though he looked up when he felt my eyes. I smiled and winked, as if we shared a private joke. He looked around, startled, as if he thought I must be looking at someone else. He gave me a shy smile and blushed, sticking his nose back in his book. If I had my way, Bridget wouldn't be the only one with a boy by Christmas.

Bridget had seen my wink and smiled at me. I gave her our secret smile and she laughed, the sound echoing a million times in the large hall. The boy looked at me again, using the opportunity that Bridget had given him. This time he wasn't shy at all. A shiver ran down my spine and goosebumps raised on my arms.

I was unsure what to do, but then the plates in front of us filled and the feast began. I hadn't even heard the Headmaster's speech, something seemed very odd to me.

Now, however, was not the time to brood on it.


End file.
